Kagome and the Beast
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: My take on Beauty and the Beast. Inuaysha Style. Full Summary inside! PLease read cuz i think it is awesome. Will Kagome be able to reverse the curse on inuyasha before it is too late or will he remain a beast forever. Future Lemon :P
1. Kagome Meets the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Summary: **_Kagome, a young and beautiful woman. The problem? She is a Miko and they are despised in her village. One day when Kagome goes into town fro food and a visit to her brother, a storm hits leading her to take cover in a cave in an abandon forest. When she comes across an old and abandon looking castle, Kagome cant help but quench her curiosity and go inside. Meeting strange and wonderful...objects, Kagome can't help but enjoy her stay at the enchanted castle...little did she know that the prince of the castle was a beast in desperate need of a beauty._

**ALRIGHT, SO, IDK IF THIS SHOULD GO UNDER A CROSS OVER BUT SINCE I AM NOT PHYSICALLY BRINGING IN 'BEAUTY AND THE BEAST' CHARACTERS, I AM GOING TO KEEP IT NORMAL! IT IS MY FIRST TIME DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS SO BE PATIENT WITH UPDATES BUT IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN THAN IT SHOULD BE FABULOUS!**

DONT FORGET TO** READ OR WATCH THE MOVIE BEFORE READING **CUZ U WONT UNDERSTAND IT OTHERWISE! THERE WILL ALSO BE **LEMONS** IN THE FUTURE...I KNOW I AM CORRUPTING DISNEY MOVIES BUT STILL, IT WILL WORK!

**PS- In the flashback, inuyasha was 500 but he looked like 16 so in 500 years it looks like he aged five instead.**

* * *

**Chapter One:** _KagomeMeets the Beast  
_

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

_An old hunched over woman climbed up the stairs to a grand and elegant castle. It had been nonstop storming for three days now and she was almost sure she had fallen ill and was in desperate need of food, water, and shelter until the storms ends. Slowly, her shaking hands grasped onto the grand door of the castle as she knocked the metal hook against the wooden door, waiting for an answer. _

_"Coming" She heard from inside. Moments later a young man with black hair tied in a small ponytail had answered. _

_"How may I be of service to you madam?" He asked as he bowed lowly. Happy with his kindness and formality, she smiled and nodded as he stood._

_"I would like to speak with the owner of such a castle. Is he around?" she asked kindly, her voice shaking slightly from the coldness that molded into her skin and bones. _

_"Please come inside! Such a woman of your age should not strain herself by standing in the cold rain. Hold on one moment as I get him." He said before disappearing into one of the many hallways in the castle. About teen minutes later, a loud voice boomed through the foyer with a demanding and rough tone behind each word. _

_"Who dares demand my presence? What could be so important that they must speak with me directly?" He asked angrily as he got around the corner, the old woman had to hid a gasp by a cough or her cover would be blown. He had long silver hair that reached his lower back. His eyes were the color of melted gold and honey mixed together and on top of his head sat two fluffy looking ears fit for a small puppy. She was expecting someone with more power in their appearance, he looked as if he could not hurt a fly...until he got angry at her for staring too long. _

_"Wench! You barge into my home, demand my presence, and you have the guts to stare at me in such a fashion. Get the hell out of my home and never come back. _

_"Forgive my rudeness, prince..." She trailed off realizing she did not have a name to use._

_"Inuysha. Prince Inuyasha." He said angrily, annoyed she did not already know of him._

_"Of corse. Forgive me. Prince Inuyasha. I have come with a request. I have been traveling for days now and the storm has taken it's toll on me greatly. I was wondering...Hoping that somewhere in this castle you had enough room to spare this old woman just until the storms lets up? I have very little to offer you, A shikon flower is all." She asked kindly. Inuyasha scoffed at her request. _

_"Woman, do you honestly think I would let the likes of you stay in my palace? You will either die on my floors or out in the forest and I'd rather not ruin the carpets with blood and the scent of death. Now begone! I have much to prepare for and you are wasting my time tremendously. As for the gift in return, that is a petty flower, I could have my men pick a dozen of them within the hour and you offer one for days of service on my part? Pathetic" The arrogant prince snapped. The old woman knew that if she were a young woman than she would have gotten a room in this enormous castle without the flower at all. She also knew her death was soon if she stayed in the cold so she made no hesitation to 'thank' him for his 'hospitality'_

_"Inuyasha, lord of the Inuyasha Forest, you have been tested, and you have failed in your part of being of royal blood. This is your punishment." The woman said and before the princes eyes, the old woman's white and grey hair turned raven black and her old and dying eyes turn brown and full of life. Her wrinkled went away and her voice sounded more chipper and young. She could not be older than the prince. His eyes still wide as he got over the shock, he barely heard her continue his punishment. "Submission necklaces are a perfect punishment for you." She said and before the prince could blink, the woman placed a pink and white fanged necklace around his neck and secured it in place. His dog-like ears changed to human sized and his checks grew purple streaks. His fangs and nails grew long and sharp and the once white part of his eyes were now blood red.. "I cast a spell upon you and your castle of people and by your 1000 birthday, if you can not fully love someone and have them love you in return, you shall stay a beast forever" With that said, the young woman snapped her fingers as the young woman dusting the furniture turned unto the duster she was holding. She screamed as the young woman smirked._

_"Wait!" Inuyasha called out. The woman turned around but said nothing so he continued. _

_"What is your name? What are you? and who will reverse the curse?" He asked worriedly. He could talk normally but his appearance would have every girl with a sane mind running for the hills. _

_"My name is Kikyo, I am the most powerful Miko alive. The person who will reverse the cure will be another powerful Miko, perhaps the most powerful one in existence to ever roam the earth. Have fun a beast, Inuyasha, for the only way to break such a cure is having the one who truly loves you release the necklace. THey will be the only one to use it as well. Might want to get used to this form because it will become permanent soon." She said sweetly before walking out into the rain. Inuyasha stood there watching her walk off and staring at the rain for what felt like hours. When he turned around he was met by his two most trusted workers, Sango and Miroku, burn as sun hit their flesh, causing them to go into the shaded part of the room._

_"Inuyasha, the whole castle is like this. Either you fix this mess or so help me I will murder you" Sango said. Although it only went out the other ear with the hanyou...or beast now. He had to fix this, but how? All he could do now was wait for the right person to come and help him reverse the curse he stupidly made._

**~~~Five Hundred Years Later~~~**

"Good morning mama" a young and bright young miko said as she entered the kitchen in their small hut. The two of them lived right outside of a small but happy village. Kagome and her mother loved there but with the small issue that Miko's are considered filth to the village who treasures good hunters and protectors.

"Good morning sunshine" Her mother greeted her warmly. "How are you doing on this wonderful day?" Kagome's mother like to be sarcastic and overly perky in the morning because she knows how much her daughter hated the mornings and drowsy feeling that comes with it.

"Alright. I was going to head into the village today to get some more bread and jam from the market. I also wanted to get a book on Mythical creatures and Myths of the Inuyasha Forest. Would you like me to get anything for you?" Kagome asked her mother kindly. Her mother, as usual, gave her a look of concern.

"Kagome, as much as I love you and wish for you to be happy, I am worried one of these days someone might use verbal or physical violence against you and what you are. Promise me that today you will mask your scent so the demons do not smell you coming and do you mind stopping at your brothers house? I swear even if he is off and married, the least he can do is visit every few weeks." Her mother rambled. It was the same every time she tired to leave the house. Kagome giggled as her mother continued to babble about how her brother, Souta, is off married and claims he is too busy for family. Kagome knew better to believe him but her mother was getting old so she chose to fall into his lie easily.

"Alright, I will be safe and drag your son home when I return. Love you Mama. See you in the afternoon sometime." kagome said as she hugged her mother goodbye and walked down the rocky and earthy path that lead straight to the center of town. Kagome poured the hood of her cloth poncho around her head because she knew her mom was right, one of these days she _was_ going to get hurt for being what she was of she was not careful.

After a little while, Kagome made it to the town square and smiled. A snow storm was planning on hitting the village at sunset and everyone was getting prepared for it. The mothers were getting bread and water for their children, the men were coming home from daily hunting, and the elders were running the shops everybody was crowding around.

"Good morning, Kagome, if ye are not careful, ye will start something again." An old woman told her. kagome turned around and smiled. The old woman, Marian, was the library owner and she treated Kagome as if she were her own child.

"Yes, Marian, I actually wanted to borrow a book from you if you don't mind." Kagome said sweetly. Marian smiled and nodded. I will tell you what, pick two books here and they're yours." She said kindly.

"Really? Marian you are amazing, thank you!" Kagome said excitedly as she went to look around.

"Nonsense, it is your birthday tomorrow, consider it a present." Marian said happily as she went to her table in the back of the store where people pay or bargain with her.

"I love you Marian thank you!" Kagome said as she picked up two books. "Which ones did you get, child?" She asked interested.

"Oh, well, I was really interested in the myths behind Inuyasha's forest right outside of the village. And the other is just a fairytale book my mother read to me when I was younger." Kagome said happily. Marian nodded before sending Kagome on her way off into the village. After Marian's visit, Kagome went to the local market and got her jam and bread for the next few days before coming to a hut on the edge of the town square. She was about to knock of the door before a hand caught her wrist and flipped her around.

"Hello, kagome." A husky voice sounded from next to her.

"Hello Koga. How are you today?" Kagome asked. Even though her mother said not to get mixed up with demons, Koga would not hurt her, she knew that.

"So, Kagome, have you thought about my offer on becoming my woman?" Koga asked as he pulled her close to him. It was than that Koga's two assistance came up, breathing heavily.

"I have and I still say no! Koga, go make Ayame your woman. She was lined up for you until you freaked and left to this village." Kagome said. It was than that Koga heard his name being called by a group of people who looked to be just getting back from hunting and needing help with the kills.

"Alright, Kagome, I will let you go fro today but this is not over, you will be mine!" He said before jumping away. kagom huffed before knocking on the door of the hut in front of her. After a minute, it opened.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" A young and short woman asked. She had blonde and wavy hair she also had bright green eyes. She also looked to be a few months pregnant. Kagome instantly forgot all about Koga.

"Much better now that I know why Souta had not come home in a few months. How are you, Sakura?" Kagome asked eyeing the belly bump.

"Oh I am great now that I have someone to talk with. We were going to visit but things got so busy and Souta got pulled into this months hunting group so he got tied with that so now I am alone for a few hours everyday." Sakura said happily. Kagome was worried.

"Alone? Saks, you are pregnant. I don't want anything to happen while Souta is out. Where is that squirt?" Kagome asked. Sakura simply laughed.

"Gods, kagome, you are so much alike with your brother. He was ready to hire a villager to stand guard while he was away but I told him that I will be fine for the rest of the month. It is too early for things to happen yet and with the last three months of my pregnancy I will stay in here with him. Souta just went to go and get some food and water for the storm tonight. We are suppose to get many inches of snow and the roads should not be cleared for days at the most." Sakura said. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I was out today to get some food for tonight as well. Mama wanted me to stop by and get a report for her." Kagome said, giggling at hte end.

"Yep, that sounds like Mama." Sakura said. At that moment, Souta came into the medium sized hut.

"Kagome? Hey, how are you?" Souta sked as he hugged his younger sister before going to sit with his wife and checking on her.

"Good. You know mom is going to explode when I come home and tell her about Sakura and your child, right?" Kagome asked smirking. Souta sighed but nodded.

"i figured as much. Just tell her that I am sorry for not visiting in so long and that after the storm she is welcome at anytime. I just don't want Sakura walking a lot wit her going into her fifth month of pregnancy." Souta said. Kagome laughed and nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Kagome?" Sakura asked. Kagome looked outside and noticed the storm has not started yet and decided than an extra hour or less wont kill her. (uh oh :P) "Yes, I would love to." Kagome said. Sakura smiled and stood up with the help of Souta before walking to the Kitchen and setting up some food for the three of them.

Time flew for Kagome and by the time dinner was over, Kagome looked outside and noticed the roads covered in a thin layer of snow. She might be able to get home if she left now.

"Kagome, would you like to stay here for the storm?" Sakura asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No, who would take care of mama than? I will be fine, I just have to go now." Kagome said as she got on her shawl and put her hood back on.

"Be safe, sis" Souta said. Kagome nodded and hugged them both before running out of the hut and into the snowy town square. Souta watched from behind, He should have made her stay but was hoping his sister would be able to handle the snow.

Kagome was running down the dirty...well, muddy now path that lead to her home. The snow was growing heavy and all she could see was white. If it had been a nicer day, she would have realized the wrong turn she made a while back, leading her into Inuyasha's forest. The trees grew dark and weary while the snow grew heavy and thick. All Kagome could think about was getting home. That was when she stopped. She was lost. Where she was? she had no idea. It was too snowy to follow natures guidance, hell, she cant even follow the path. She tried to look around but all she could see was white. If she turned around, she might be able to get home but it would be a while with the snow growing thick and thicker by the minute. If she continued her path, she might find a home to send the nights until the paths were clear enough to walk in.

Choosing the riskier path, Kagome continued to walk down the path until it came to a small clearing. Kagome could have sworn it looked familiar and ducked under an overgrown root acting like an umbrella and pulled out her book on Mikos and Myths. Turning to the correct page, she held it up against the view and minus the snow covered signs, it was a perfect match. Looking in the book, the signs read 'Inuyasha forest' and 'Western Lands'. Turning through the book, kagome saw a large castle located in teh inuaysha forest. Weather is was abandon or not, kagome would have shelter from the snow so she quickly turned left in the fork and ran as fast as she could down the trail. The more she ran, the tireder she got. The snow was now past her ankles and a little lower than her shins. If she were to sleep out under a tree, the snow would surely be higher than her waist by morning, leaving her trapped where ever she might sleep. After what felt like miles of treading through snow, but only to turn out to really be one, Kagome came across an abandon looking castle. It was dark and gloomy and there were overgrown weeds around the front . It may have just been the snow but with a storm almost in its prime, and it being dark out, only added to the creepy effect of a such a place. Thinking it would be alright to use as shelter, Kagome entered the suposed 'abandon' castle. She was surprised to see 5it unlocked and rather well kept but she thought it was mostly because it looked to be untouched. There was little to no dust along the desks and tables and the carpets looked to be vacuumed rather well.

"Hello? I-Is anyone here?" Kagome asked. She did not know why, but she would feel safer to make sure that she was alone.

"Look it is a girl. She looks pretty! Kaede, Can I say hi?" Kagome heard a hushed voice from around the corner.

"Hello? I heard a voice. Yo ucan come out, you know! I will not bite. I promise." Kagome said warmly. It sounded like a boy.

"No. Master will not be pleased with intruders." A woman's voice came through.

"I-I can hear you, you know. I promise I will not bring harm to anyone. If I could speak to your master about spending the night, that would be great. I-I got lost and need to spend the night." Kagome said. She was cold from the snow and with the wet clothes, she could feel her body temperature drop as she stood there.

"Madam. Welcome to Inuyasha's castle. My name is Miroku." A noise came from the other side of the foyer. Kagome turned her head to be greeted by a rather handsome looking man sitting on the table.

"Who are you?" kagome asked.

"I am MIroku, The masters right hand man, and his best friend." He said. He was in front of her in seconds and before Kagome could react, she felt a hand slither to her bottom. WIth a scream and slap, Kagome pushed the man away and glare at him.

"Way to go, Hentai. Don't scare her off. She might be what the master needs. I am Sango. I am the Princes personal guard." A woman said from around the corner.

"Hello, Sango. I am Kagome. Is he always like that?" Sango nodded and kagome laughed at the blush that somehow got to her face.

"Is there anyone else here? ?" kagome asked. Sango laughed. "There are many more. Shippo was who you heard talking before. He is the only child in the home." Sango said. Kagome nodded but blushed when her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, madam?" Miroku asked. Kagome blushed and nodded. "I am sorry, I have been walking around in the snow for the past hour looking for shelter." Kagome admitted.

"Alright than, follow me. "Miroku said guiding her around the corner.

"Miroku, shouldn't we go tell the master of her presence before we feed her a feast?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

"How can you leave a woman such as her to starve and than send her back out into the cold?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed. "Just a bit and after that we tell inuyasha!" she said. Miroku nodded

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Do you not know where you are?" Kagome sheepishly shook her head. "You are in Prince Inuyasha's castle. It was rumored to be abandon for years but we have always been here." Miroku said. Kagome nodded.

"What would you like?" Asked an elderly woman from next to her. "My name is Kaede and I am the castles chief and healer. This is my adoptive grandson, Shippo." She said signaling to a little boy peering his head form around the corner of a door frame.

"Hi! You look pretty. Are you going ot break the curse so we can turn back to normal?" Shippo asked. Kagome Looked at him oddly. "What curse?" She asked.

"That is enough, shippo. Time for bed. _It is past your bedtime_." Kaede said.

"Aww, alright, Goodnight pretty lady." Shippo said before hopping into a cabinet.

"bye" She said awkwardly.

"What would you lke to eat?" Kaede asked once shippo was out of the room.

"Umm, I would just like some onigari and Sushi." Kagome said. Kaede nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sango, when will I meet Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

"We will go to him once you are done eating." She said. Kagome nodded.

Everyone stayed quiet as Kagome ate her food and thanked Kaede for the meal. After she was done, Sango told Kgome to follow her down the hallways and not go through any doors she does not go. Kagome followed her silently admiring the pictures and patters on the walls and carpets. They stopped in front of a room with scratches along it. Sango sighed and nodded against the door.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly.

"What? What do you want, Sango?" Was a gruff reply causing Kagome to jump a little

"Umm, it is kinda a long story, I would rather not do it with a door in the way." She said friendly. Kagome heard things shuffle and get thrown around before the door bursted open.

"Dammit Sango, what the hell do you wan- YOU! Kikyo, remove the damn curse now! There is no way I will find someone to love me within the next year! Remove the curse or you will regret it." Inuaysha demanded as he grabbed Kagome and shoved her against the wall and dug his nails into her neck, causing her to bleed.

"So you are not going to talk? Sango, throw her into the dungeon." He demanded. Kagome's eyes went wide in fear. "Inuaysha, you don't understand-" "Now!" He yelled. Kagome started to thrash around crazily as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, only to have his nails dig deeper into her flesh.

"Stop thrashing around, bitch." He said as he took a claw and slashed her in the stomach causing her to yell in pain. He let go of her neck, causing Kagome to fall to the ground and clutch her stomach. "What? Too much for you to handle Kikyo? Take the damn beads off, Kikyo! You put them on, take them off." He yelled. Kagome was in so much pain and so much confusion, all she could do was stay down and silently cry to herself.

"Inuaysha, STOP! That is not Kikyo! Her name is Kagome. She came in search for shelter from the storm. I came to ask if she could wait it out here instead of dying in the cold from frost bite." Sango yelled. Inuaysha froze and looked at the girl on the floor who was now bleeding to death.

"W-What?" He aksed. Sango nodded.

"She is not Kikyo. she has a warmer glint in her eyes. Miroku can sense not evil in her aura, in fact she is a miko. Most likely the one who we need to break the curse. Now, help me get her to safety. She might die soon because of your stupidity." Sango all but yelled at hte beast who was still frozen in shock. He had almost killed his one chance at freedom and a happy life. For the first time since he met Kikyo, he had just fucked himself over.

"Help me." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded as he picked up the almost dead girl and carried her down the stair and over to Kaede who was washing dishes in the kitchen. "Kaede, I did not mean it. I swear. She looked so similar to Kikyo, she just-forget it and save her!" Inuaysha said. Kaede looked up to see the innocently shy girl who just ate dinner with her almost dead in a bloody mess in Inuaysha's arms.

"W-What happened?" she asked. Inuaysha looked down. "I thought it was Kikyo so I kinda lashed out at her and cut her in the stomach and neck." He said shyly not meeting her death glare at him.

"Baka, she could be the-" "Yeah yeah yeah, Sango already told me. She might be the one to reverse the curse on us. That is why I am asking you to fix her." He said. Kaede nodded

"Bring her here." she said guiding them around he corner to the living room and he gently put her down on the couch. " I will make some herbal tea to stop the pain. The slice looks like it is in need to stitches so go to my herbal cabinet and get me the numbing herbs to put around the wound so it will be less painful. Also, get me a pot of water and a cloth and start cleaning her wounds. If she wake up, make sure she does not move, she has lost a lot of blood already and it seems to be taking effect. Much more blood lose and she will die." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded and ran to get the specific herbs. Kaede ran the other direction to the kitchen to prepare the tea. All Inuaysha could think of as he prepared the numbing herbs and washing her wounds was how much a monster he was.

_'How could I do this? Now she will hate me! Kami, help me get this girls forgiveness and let me make it up to her!'_ He preyed as he watched her pained expression on her face as he tapped the cloth against her stomach.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO WATHC THAT DAMN MOVIE TO WRITE THIS? I WATCHED IT LIKE 10 TIMES. LOL.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE I HOPE IT IS GOOD. I DID NOT PUT THE HOUSEHOLD OBJECTS IN IT CAUSE IT WOULD NOT FIT AND BE AWKWARD THROUGHOUT THE FIC BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS...**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER DISNEY MOVIES AND FAIRYTALES YOU WANT ME TO CONVERT INTO FANFICS LET ME KNOW CUZ I AM A WALT DISNEY FAIRY PRINCESS MOVIE FANNATIC! I WATCHED LIKE ALMOST ALL OF THEM AND LOVED THEM. **

**PLEAZ BE PATIENT WITH ME WITH THIS FIC CUZ IT WILL BE HARD COMBINING EVERYTHING INTO ONE STORY WHILE HAVING ALL OF THE EVENTS IN B&B AND IN INUYASHA SO...PLEAZ NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT BUT OTHER THAN THAT...LET ME KNOW CUZ I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND RESPOND TO MOST OF THE REVIEW IF YOU ASK ME STUFF OR SOMETHING LOL :P**

**REVIEW NOW! AND I WILL PROMISE YOU I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVA!**

**PEACE BITCHES**

**~Lizzy**


	2. Kagome the Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I do Not own inuyasha or Beauty and the beast**

****IMPORTANT!****

**I wanted to thank '**_ashmann0409_**' because they had brought something to my attention that I stupidly forgot. **

**YES! The other people in the castle are effected by the curse too! I changed a lot from the original, I forgot to work that into it. **

**So, Inuyasha is a beast who is cursed to be scary and ugly (somewhat :P) and needs a woman who loves him to take the necklace off of him to break the curse. Everyone else (Sango, Miroku, Kaede, ETC) They all are normal humans but cannot leave the castle. Even out to the gardens, it is like an invisible barrier is put around each and every door and window for the humans (and shippo) of the castle. Inuyasha and Kagome can leave the castle all they want but everyone else is forced to stay there.**

**Previously:**

_'_How could I do this? Now she will hate me! Kami, help me get this girls forgiveness and let me make it up to her!'_ He preyed as he watched her pained expression on her face as he tapped the cloth against her stomach._

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_Kagome the Prisioner__  
_

It had been an entire night since Inuyasha had mistaken Kagome for the witch and almost killed her. she had still not woken up and Inuaysha was getting restless. He had not slept a wink since he had met her and even with her stomach cut open and her neck puffy and swollen from the hint of poison he let out when choking her, she still looked remarkably beautiful. She had midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes which if the situation was different, he could get lost in them, even if he had her pinned to the wall by her throat.

"Get better soon, Kagome." Inuyahsa whispered. He did not know why but he felt drawn her her. Weather it be because it was the curse doing its work or that he thought she would break it and needed her to love him, either way, he was enjoying the feeling of care his heart suddenly felt as he helped Kaede nurse her back to health.

"She will be better soon, child. She is a strong one. Far stronger than I have seen. Much more so than my sister. If I had known she would have done this, I would have stopped it. I have a feeling that she is the one we have been looking for. She will break the curse and than Sango and you will go out and find her. She deserves a punishment for this. There are better ways to handle this and by following the ancient laws set by your father, you should have been sent ot live in the nearest village for three years or until you found kindness, this is far more extreme and the after effect it has on the rest of us is against the law so she would need to die for it." Kaede explained. Inuaysha nodded.

"I knew the punishment was coming. I was ready and expecting it too! This is too much to handle. I learned to care for others and everyone in this castle decades ago, why must she make such a severe decision alone?" He asked, not expecting an answer, even though he got one.

"Kikyo was always looking for a way to increase her power. I loved her so much and tried to help her but she sold her soul to a witch in return for magic. She was not aware it was dark magic and when she first used it, it consumed her and she changed into the one you saw that day." she said. Inuyasha nodded. He was going to say more but a stir from Kagome caused him to put his full attention on her.

"Ma-ma" Kagome mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes adjusted with the change of light from the previous night, she realized she came face to face with a blood red and gold eyed beast (You know when Inu was like in beast mode but still had his senses? That is where he is now!) who was staring at her wide eyed. Last nights events came crashing down on her heavy and hard as she screamed and tried to stand up, only to be pushed down gently by Kaede.

"Calm down child, your wounds will reopen if ye are not careful." She said sweetly. Kagome feared for her life and shook her head.

"N-NO, he tried to kill me. I am not who you think I am! I promise. Please, dont hurt me again." Kagome cried as she let tears spill from her eyes.

"Calm down child, Inuyasha did not mean to do that. Right, Inuaysha?" Kaede asked. kagome let out shaky breaths as she looked between the two.

"Keh, was not my fault she looks so damn similar to the bitch." He bit out, a bit harsher than he intended. Kagome's heart started ot increase as she tried to stand.

"Please stay down, child, ye will be in more pain if ye reopen your wounds." Kaede said. Kagome shook her head.

"I'd rahter risk it to get away. Thanks for the meal and hospitality, but I value my life and prefer to live it." She said as she tried to race to the door.

"You are not going anywhere." Inuaysha boomed at her. Kagome shrunk her her shoes as she turned to see him. His blood red eyes were blazing with fire and he wore his teeth viciously. His nails oozing out a purple goo that seemed to be poison from hat she felt when it entered her the other night.

"Please, I have a family I must return to." she pleaded.

"NO!" He yelled but corrected himself when he smelt her scent spike in fear. "I mean, no, you may not leave." He said a bit quieter this time, but still in a demanding tone.

"W-What? Why not?" she cried. She was just in search for shelter and she ended up getting almost killed and forced to stay in the beasts home without a reason.

"Because I said so." He said before storming off. Kagome shrunk to her knees when he left and stared at the ground depressingly. Kaede looked at the girl sadly. SHe knew how much the child wanted to see her family but she also knew how important the curse was, therefor, needing her to stay in the castle at all times.

"Trust me, child. You will understand soon." she said. Kaede tried to give Kagome a hug but she just shrugged it off. "Will you show me to my room?" Kagome asked. Kaede looked at her amazed. She expected kagome to cry on her shoulder for a few hours but she she was surprisingly calm about it. "If I am being forced to stay here against my will, I would like a proper bed to sleep in. I am rather tired from the event from last night." Kagome said. Kaede dumbly nodded and silently guided her into a well furnished bedroom. WHen Kaede was gone and Kagome locked the door, she collapsed on the bed and cried her heart out. Her mother would be worried greatly for her and she promised she would be fine. Would she even see her mother and brother again? The way Inuyasha treated her made her think not. If only she could send a letter of some sort to her family saying she was safe, she loved them and that she will miss them greatly. The thoughts of her family, just made Kagome cry harder. After what felt like hours of weeping into her pillow, Kagome fell into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile down the stairs, Kaede was lecturing Inuyasha on what an ass he had been to Kagome.

"Ye could have been nicer. Now she thinks she will never see her family again." Kaede scolded the hanyou.

"Keh, I did not mean it. I just wanted her to know that she could not leave. If she wants to send a letter, fine. But she can't leave, not when she is the one who I need to fll in love with me." Inuyasha explained.

"Well you are doing a bang up job at it" Sango's sarcastic voice echoed through the halls. "I went to see how her wounds were doing but could not get in cause it was locked. I heard her crying her eyes out before she seemed to have fallen asleep. What did you do this time? She should be scared of you after what you did. Not heart broken." Sango asked skeptically.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something, what if it was Miroku? He could have rubbed her ass or something. Why is everything my fault here?" Inuaysha asked dramatically. Sango rolled her eyes and called Miroku over, "Miroku, did you rub kagome's bottom or ask her to bare your child?" She asked angry. Miroku shook his head and pulled Sango close to him.

"Sango, dearest, my heart only lies with one of such beauty such as yourself. I promise you, you will be the only one to bare my children when the time comes." He said grabbing her hands and pulling htem to his heart. Sango rolled her eyes and pulled away before looking at Inuyasha irritably.

"See?" she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I did say 'What if'." He defended. Sango scoffed. "Inuaysha, this is not the time for stupidity. Now tell me what you said, did, or did not do to make her so damn upset." sango demanded. Inuyasha awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well- I may have- Don't get all pissy- What if I told you I-" "Inuyasha said she can't go home and did not give her a reason why not. She got upset and Kaede showed her to her room. I followed her inside and she was scared she will never see them again. She cried for a while before falling asleep. She was really sad." Shippo pipped in, mainly trying to get Inuyasha in trouble by Sango. Sango saw red for a while as she ran to Inuyasha and started to hit him repeatedly.

"You may enjoy being the way you are, but we would like to see something other than these fuckin' walls and leave this castle so suck it up and be kind to her or else she will never love you in time. I do not care if I have to beat it into you myself. So take the stick out of your ass and go apologize!" She yelled. Inuyasha's ears dropped to his head as he slwoly stood up from the couch in his personal living room built into his bedroom and looked at the three.

"How am I supose to apologize to her? I am basically taking away her freedom. She may as well be my prisoner. There is not really a difference." Inuyasha said sadly. Kaede and Sango rolled their eyes while shippo simply watched.

"Inuyasha, you are so dense when it comes to romance and love. Woo her! Invite her to dinner as a way of saying sorry. Show her that it is not so bad here. Be kind and caring for her. Show her that you are not the bad guy." Miroku said from around the corner. Inuyasha looked at him skeptically and than back at Sango and Kaede who nodded in agreement.

"You expect me to take advice from the worlds biggest perv? What the hell?" Inuyasha complained. Sango scoffed. "Inuyasha, as much as I don't want to admit it, Miroku is right. Show her that you care and are not the bad guy. Make her feel special." Sango said. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I will go invite her to fuckin' dinner. Happy?" He asked irritably. Sango smiled as Kaede left to prepare the meal.

"Very" She said while walking away. "Good luck" Miroku said as he followed Sango from behind but quickly left the trail as he saw a maid tease him and walk around the corner, hoping he would follow, which of course, he did.

After about five minutes of pacing back and forth in front of Kagome's room, Inuyahsa had enough guts to knock on the door.

"Go Away!" Was her delicate reply. Inuaysha sighed. He could hear the tiredness in her voice. If he did not wake her up, she had not been up for long.

"K-Kagome. I-It's me." Inuaysha said.

"Well me, since it is you, you can go away and jump off a cliff." she said angry, still refusing to open the door.

"Come on, Kagome. Please, I came here to ask you something. I-I also wanted to apologize for how I, uh, almost killed you, and, uh, forcing you to stay here." He said awkwardly. It was hard saying it to the door.

"NO! The only way I will hear you out is if I can see my family again." Kagome shouted. Inuaysha sighed. He knew that was impossible. Half demons were supposedly instinct centuries ago. If a demon or human found one walking a human to another human house, bad things will happen.

"Kagome, please. You don't have to forgive me but hear me out! This will all be better and more easier if you opened the door to let me explain." He pleaded. He than used his demonic hearing and heard a sigh before footsteps which got louder and louder until a quiet lock was turned from the other side of the door. Slowly, only half her face was peeking out, shyly as she looked at him.

"Well?" She asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look. I did not mean to almost kill you last night. Do you know how long it had been since I last saw a normal average human girl? The last one I saw was decades ago and she placed me under a horrible curse. I guess my mind was still so angry toward her unfair treatment that I guess I thought you were her. You do look pretty similar to her." He confessed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So you think that because I look like some angry chick who placed this 'curse' on you, that you are excused for almost _killing_ me? Kami, what did I get myself into?" She asked looking up to the 'kamis'

"No. I think being isolated from humanity for centuries trying to find a way to break this curse is getting me excused for assuming you were her. Nothing can excuse me from almost killing you! and for that, I am deeply sorry." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Look, I accept your apology for thinking I was this 'girl' you keep on telling me about, expecting me to follow, but I do not think I am ready to fully forgive you for almost killing me and than forcing me to stay here, against my will, for no fucking reason. It will take a hell of a lot more than that to make up for shutting me out from the world than a simple pity speech." Kagome was now yelling at him. Inuaysha looked anywhere but her eyes and nodded.

"Will you at least join me for dinner to make part of it up to you?" He asked quietly. Kagome shook her head as he eyes got watery. She did not mean to snap but now that she did, she did not want to be in his presence for the aftermath of her actions.

"Sorry, I am not that hungry." She whispered before closing the door and locking it once again. Inuyahsa sighed in defeat. 'Dammit' he cursed. He needed to know how to get her to like him. That was the first step to love, right? He needed to her to break the curse before it was too late. He only had about two months left anyway. Cursing once again, Inuyasha made his way down the stair and ate his dinner alone as usual. Constantly thinking of ideas to make Kagome feel better and more at home with him and his friends.

* * *

After Inuyasha had knocked on her door, Kagome had gone back to looking out of her window into the snowy sky. In a way she was greatful toward the demon beast, but also not. He did save her from the snow storm and gave her a room to stay in, but he also almost killed her in the process. He has been kind and respecting her space, but he also forced her to stay with him for kami knows how long without a lagit reason. With every good point she thinks of for him, another bad point pops up. Kagome get out a frustrated groan as another light knock came at the door.

"If that is Inuyasha, you can go away. I said I was not hungry!" She spat bitterly toward the door. "No, It's me." Sango's voice ringed through the crack. Kagome got up and opened the door to let her in. "Sorry about that. He was just here." Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"Look, I don't really know how to say this but, we need your help. Now, I am not saying you should automatically forgive his ass of a highness right away, because if I were in your shoes, I would not want to either, but trust me when I say that you being here, will make a world of a difference soon enough. This goes farther than Inuyasha being an idiot and keeping you here just for the hell of it! There is a reason, and before you cut me off, we will tell you but it is Inuaysha's place and we are worried if you knew what you had to, it will not be done." Sango said. She knew it appeard confusing for Kagome but she needed to know that she was safe and needed here for more important reasons than Inuyasha being a sissy.

"How will I know I am doing what I need to do?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her and smiled. "You are already doing it, for starters though, a push in the right direction, forgive him! He may not deserve it, but give him a chance and maybe, just maybe you might be pleased with the outcome." Snago said warmly. Kagome sighed.

"I want to, I really do, but whenever I think about the recent events to see if he is not such a bad guy, every good point I think of is tagged with a bad point." Kagome said. Sango thought for a minute before smiling. "Maybe you are looking at this all wrong, Look at it like...every bad point has its pluses." She said. Kagome looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, alright, I guess I will give it a try. I will talk to him tomorrow. Right now, this is too much drama and I need to sleep." She said. Sango looked at her funnily. " It is only like...five at night." She said. Kagome smiled. "I don't care." She said. Sango smiled as well and quietly walked out of the room and closing the door.

Maybe things will turn out for the better! All she needs to do is give the beast a chance.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM:**

Princess Inume

TiffyTaffy0409

lintu-lvr4

Tigra22

ashmann0409

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THAT MIX UP! THOSE WHO WERE CONFUSED HAVE MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES.! AS FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT CARE...FINE. JUST FINE...(LOL)**

**BUT PLEAZZ REVIEW CUZ DAY MAKE ME HAPPY:P**

**PEACE BITCHES**

**~Lizzy**


End file.
